Don't beg, don't scream
by myheartgotcaughtonyoursleeve
Summary: A professional assassin is hired to do a hit on Tegan Quin, but she certainly has some qualms about it. Will she follow through? Tegan and Sara. Not quincest. Smut. Please review! If you hate it tell me and I'll stop writing. Just wanted to try something new.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down at my desk and opened up my decade-old laptop, hitting the power button and waiting for it to whirr to life. The air around me was thick with smoke as I put my cigarette butt into an old beer can and scooted forward, scratching the old metal stool against the dirty cement floor. Car parts and rusty tools littered my desk, and as the log-in screen of my computer illuminated the dark room I rummaged through my desk to find a note-pad. As I typed in my password I knew it would be another few minutes before my laptop would be ready to use, so I stood up and wandered to the bar fridge I kept in my shop. I grabbed a cold beer and struck up another smoke and peered out the small window of the garage doors. The parking lot remained devoid of life; in fact it only held death. Rain pattered down onto the old rusty cars and scrap metal, and one lone street light illuminated the lot, not that there was anything else to see for miles other than trees and abandoned warehouses which had remained vacant for years. This small business was a front: I was a different kind of mechanic.

As I took one final drag from my cigarette I turned around and wandered back into my office, hitting my shin off of a trailer hitch from a decrepit Corolla that I had been working on for a couple days. " _Shit,"_ I hissed, looking down to see a tear in my jeans and a small amount of blood seeping out, "Ray, you idiot, wouldn't hurt to turn a goddamn light on every once in a while," I muttered to myself. I went into the office, put my smoke out, and went to grab the first aid kit from a nearby cupboard. I took off my boots and pants and took out a piece of gauze and some medical tape as I heard my laptop ding, alerting me to a recent e-mail. I cleaned my small cut, bandaged myself up, and then turned my attention to the screen, opening the new message.

 _Mechanic needed: Tegan Quin, female, musician, will be staying in a brown and grey tour bus the night of the 18_ _th_ _outside the Foxx bar downtown, funds transferred._

 _-JL_

 _"Fuck,"_ I muttered. I hated when my jobs were girls. My computer dinged again, and I opened up the newest message, alerting me that a transfer of $3000 had been accepted into my bank account. Three grand. I'd done hits for less than three grand before, but as my skills developed over the years I had started to charge at least five, sometimes up to fifteen grand depending on how hard the hit was going to be, how high profile the target was, and how much my clients could afford. Normally I'd meet with clients face-to-face, well, they wouldn't see me as I'd remain shrouded in the darkness of whatever back-alley in which we'd decided to rendez-vous, but this client has given me virtually nothing to go on. I usually liked to know how someone had heard of my services, why they wanted someone taken out, and I required insurance, usually something that could be used as blackmail, to ensure that my clients didn't snitch. This situation was less than ideal.

"Tegan Quin, and a musician, at that" I started mumbling to myself as I scribbled the sparse details down in my notebook. "Who are you, Tegan Quin? And why does _JL_ want you dead?"

I opened up my browser and looked her up in my favourite search engine. Shit, she was gorgeous, and in a band with her twin sister. "Tegan and Sara Quin," I read aloud, "lesbian twin duo performs at the Oscars."

I looked at some pictures, read some bios, and my mind was running a mile per minute.

"Moral dilemmas, moral dilemmas..." I stammered. I grabbed my leather jacket and put it on, along with my pants and work boots. I walked to the back of the shop and opened the steel door, hinges screeching from years of rust and zero maintenance. The rain fell from the sky in buckets, and I put my hood over my shoulder-length brown hair, and started walking into the smallish scrap-yard out back, full of the carcasses of once loved automobiles, boats, trailers, trucks, passing row upon row of rusted metal deathtraps as mud splashed all over my boots and pants. I reached the back of the yard and hopped up into an old decaying war-time plane, and pulled down my hood now that I was out of the rain. Raindrops splattered all over the metal carcass, echoing loudly and violently in my ears. I reached to my left and felt my flashlight hanging from a piece of twine on a hook in the side of the hull, and pulled it off, smacking it a few times when it didn't turn on at once. As it flickered to life, I looked down the tubular hull of the plane and saw my old, red, indestructible Snap-On toolbox sitting at the back. I walked back towards it, using the light to ensure that I didn't trip and fall over the copious loose straps and nets littering the floor, and approached it with excitement. I crouched down to the floor, putting the butt-end of the flashlight between my teeth, and slowly slid out the bottom shelf. In it were my tools, the tools I used for my real job, the tools I used to kill. Two unregistered pistols, silencers, ammo, and my personal favourite, an incredibly common and mediocre Browning pocketknife, that if ever found at the scene of a crime, could be nearly untraceable considering how many hunters in the area had similar ones. I grabbed it and put it in my pocket, and carefully slid the drawer shut.

I walked back through the scrap-yard and the rain had started to get even more intense, thunder threatening to crack the sky in half as I became thoroughly drenched and cold. I ripped open the steel door and kicked my boots to the side, turned off the flashlight and discarded it, along with my coat, on the floor.

"What am I going to do about you, Tegan Quin?" I thought aloud, though I already knew what I was going to do. I walked to the office, deleted the messages, and turned off my laptop, grabbing my pack of smokes and heading upstairs to my apartment. As I got upstairs I turned on my lights to my small living room and plopped down on my couch. I took the knife from my pocket and I flicked open the blade, running my dirty calloused fingers across it, working up a plan in my head.

Someone paid me three thousand dollars to kill Tegan Quin, a high-profile musician, a wonderfully attractive female musician, who had a twin sister to boot. I can't kill a twin, that's a new level of messed up, and I definitely can't kill this girl for a measly three grand; I had plenty of money and I would not be desperate for quite a while. The fact is that I am bored. I haven't had a job in three weeks and I miss the rush. I twirled the knife in my hand, looking at my reflection in the blade. My eyes were a striking green, and my hair was a greasy disaster. I put the knife down and ran my fingers through it, deciding that a shower and a good night's sleep would help me devise a proper plan.

I walked to my bathroom and turned on the water, waiting for it to become warm enough to enter. I stripped off my damp flannel shirt, my drenched jeans, and stood in my underwear and sports bra waiting for the water to heat up. I brought my leg up onto my toilet and peeled off the bandage I had applied earlier, deciding that I should probably clean my wound in the shower. As I stepped beneath the water and felt it cascade down my skin, I smiled to myself. Tomorrow night I was going to the Foxx, and I was going to figure out why someone wanted Tegan Quin dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Tegan POV_**

"Thank-you everyone! You've been fantastic!" Sara yelled to the crowd from beside me. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her off stage with me as I stole one last glimpse of the crowd, full o smiling faces and flashing lights. We just played a killer show, the crowd nearly as energetic as the one we played for in Stockholm all those years ago; tonight definitely would leave a lasting impression. I let go of Sara's hand as we handed over our guitars to our tech, and I looked over to see all the guys smiling.

"That was insane!" Ted yelled, over the loud roar of the audience that hadn't seemed to calm down.

"Oh my god! I know! That was so much fun I can't wait to play here again tomorrow. I wonder if the crowd will be as energetic," I said. We were all smiling brilliantly. Sometimes after shows we feel nothing but exhaustion, but tonight I was amped.

We started to make our way through the venue to the back doors. "Hey who wants to go out dancing tonight?" Sara asked us. Ted and I smiled at one another, and then smiled to Sara.

"We're down," Ted said. The others decided to just have some drinks back on their bus. Ted went with them to get changed and Sara and I made our way to our own bus.

Sara and I hurried across the parking lot and onto our bus. I flicked on the light switch and we ditched our Doc's at the door. Sara went to the fridge and I headed back to the bunks to change out of my sweaty show clothes.

"Want to pre-drink? We have beer and scotch... and... cider?" Sara said, "But... I don't know if this cider is any good, I think it's been in here for a couple months, and I bought it a while before we started touring..."

"Yeah, not going to risk it," I said, "beer will be good, just toss me a cold one." Sara came back and handed it to me as I was changing my jacket. "Thanks."

Once I was changed I went to the sitting area and sat down at the table, stretching my legs across and onto the other side of the bench. I sipped at my beer as Sara checked her phone, drinking her scotch quite enthusiastically.

"Might want to slow down there Sar, we don't want you passing out before we get to the bar."

"Oh shush, I can handle my liquor, you know that."

"That's fair," I said, taking a longer gulp of the cold beverage, feeling it warm my insides. Just then, I heard the door of the bus open up and Ted made his way up the stairs with a beer already in hand.

"Where do you two want to go?" He said, hopping over my feet and settling himself on the bench next to the window. "I know we've played this city before but I don't remember ever going out in it so I don't know what bars are around."

Sara looked up from her phone and started to make her way over to us. "I just did a search, there's a dance club a few blocks away from here," she said, as she shoved my feet off the bench and sat down.

"Hey," I said, "they're sore! No need to shove."

"That sounds good to me," Ted said.

Sara downed the rest of her drink and patted her lap. I put my feet up on her knees and she started to give me a foot massage.

"Uuuuugh, that feels amazing. Breaking in those new boots has been a bitch." I revelled in the feeling of her rubbing her thumbs into the arcs of my feet, stretching out the muscles and soothing all my aches.

"Tegan," Sara said, stopping the massage abruptly, "please tell me you changed your socks..."

"Nope," I said, flashing her my gummy smile.

"UGH, EW Tegan GROSS," Sara yelled as she shoved my feet off of her once more.

I laughed and got up, chugged the rest of my drink and held out my hand to my sister. "Come on! Let's go dance!"

Sara took my hand and hoisted herself up, laughing with me, and Ted followed suit. We went outside and headed away from the venue in the direction of the bar. It was a nice night outside, a bit chilly but not bad enough to have to bring a coat, plus I still had alcohol and adrenaline coursing through my veins. Excitement in the form of laughter and cheering made its way through all three of our throats, as we started jogging to the bar. I still couldn't believe how our show went; it was nights like these that made all other painstaking shows worth it. The crowd siphoned their energy into us, and now we felt unstoppable.

As we got closer we heard and felt the bass of the club music, a steady beat made its way to our ears, the anticipation killing me. The line was very short, but as I followed Ted and my sister into the very dimly lit club, I could already tell it was nearing capacity. The place was packed, the dance floor crowded with sweaty, drunk, energetic bodies swaying with the beat of the music. Purple lights lit up the faces of the crowd drowning in ecstasy and euphoria. I looked beside me to Ted and Sara, and they glanced back, grinning widely.

"Let's go grab a drink and then go dance!" Sara yelled to me. Ted couldn't hear, so I pointed to the bar and then the dance floor. He nodded his head in agreement and we weaved our way through the crowd and up to the bar. Ted ordered us all a shot of tequila and a beer. We took our drinks to a table at the back, and I hoisted myself up onto the high stool. Ted and Sara did the same thing, and we all raised our shots into the air.

"To a good show and a good night!" I said. We all yelled cheers and downed the shots, chasing it with our cold Coronas.

After a few more minutes we had all finished our drinks. Ted had eyes on a girl across the bar so we urged him to go talk to her. As he walked over, Sara grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. It was rare that we let loose like this, but it was a lot of fun. We danced and giggled, swaying our bodies to the deep bass, the melodic rises and falls of the music, jumping up and down with the hundreds of people around us. We ended up joining a group of a couple guys and girls who all seemed to be having the time of their lives, and all of us were in our highest spirits. I had never seen Sara so lively before; she was at such a good place in her life and I was so happy for her. She had a wonderful girlfriend, our relationship was better than ever, and this tour had been going so well. I loved being able to celebrate this all with her.

As we were dancing I glanced to my left and saw a pair of striking green eyes staring at me. A girl, maybe the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, was making her way over to our group. I stopped dancing, just having to take her in. She had olive skin, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, shoulder length curly brown hair, sharp cheekbones, and full lips. She was wearing a tight black mini-skirt and a white tank-top, accenting her tanned skin and her muscular arms. I started swaying again as she neared me, our eye contact not broken once. She approached me, and put one of her hands on the back of my neck, slowly running her fingers through my hair, the other arm rested on my shoulder. As our bodies swayed with the rhythmic pulse of the music, our bodies flushed together, and she stared deep into my eyes. I had no clue where Sara and Ted were anymore, but I felt like I was in a trance, I couldn't have cared less. The music pulsed louder, yet gentle, as I placed my hands on her hips and felt her muscles driving her body back and forth, rubbing up against me. I felt a heat course through my body, as she turned around and started to grind her back against my front. I placed my hands on her hips again, and with one hand moved her hair away from her neck and replaced it with my lips, tasting her salty sweet skin. She reached up behind her, putting her hand on the back of my head once more, encouraging me to continue. Her other hand grabbed one of mine, and brought it around to her stomach, then lower. Her hips bucked back against mine, and I couldn't stop a guttural growl from escaping my mouth. At the sound of it, she quickly turned to face me again, and pushed against my chest, backing me up until we were at the side of the room in the dark. She cornered me against the wall, her green eyes piercing into my own, hands on either side of my head, and she brought our bodies flush together once more, putting one of her thighs between mine.

"What's your name?" She said, as she broke eye contact and brought her lips to my neck, ever so slightly pressing them up against my pulse point.

"Te-tegan. My name's Tegan," I managed to stammer out, my heart beating so strongly in my chest, and as she pressed further into me, I could feel my heartbeat in my clit as well. I couldn't help but buck my hips to grind against her thigh, and a small whimper left my throat.

She moved her lips up to my ear, kissing the lobe, before whispering, "Tegan, eh? My name's Ray." And at that she pulled back to look at me, stared deep into my eyes. It almost seemed like she was looking for something, yet I had no clue what that might be.

I visibly gulped, and she moved again, putting more pressure on my clit. She brought her lips to mine, and they touched, but just barely, as she rocked my hips back and forth on her thigh, our noses caressed one another, and we breathed into each other's mouths. I felt a heat rising in my core, and I glanced around; no one was paying us any attention.

I was so nervous, but so wet, I needed relief. She continued to stare at me intensely, and she moved her one hand down to my hip to help in my movement, using her other hand to massage my breast.

She went back to kissing my neck, and brought her lips to my ear once more, I could feel her hot breath on me as she whispered, "Is this okay, Tegan? Are you comfortable? Do you want me to stop?"

Stop? No, no, I was nearing the edge. I needed something more though. I kept swallowing, feeling tremors down my body, I was unable to form a sentence. I took her hand that was on my breast, and started guiding it down. She pulled back, and as she looked into my eyes, I plunged her hand past my waistband, and into the flood that awaited her. She kissed me instantly, and started rubbing my clit. I was on cloud nine, her tongue grazed my lips, and I quickly accepted it. Our tongues danced together, hot, wet, deep. My hips bucked, and I felt her hand go lower as she pushed inside of me with two fingers.

I inhaled sharply, and my whole body erupted into goosebumps. She fucked me slow, deep, in time with the pulse of the bass. Her lips went back to working my neck, and I was lost in ecstasy. Her two fingers grazed over the spot deep inside me that made my legs quake, I could barely hold myself up, but she steadied me with her other hand on my hip. I put my arms around her neck and started moving up and down, fucking myself on her long slender digits. I had never been in need of relief like this before, she was working me so slowly, but the build-up was so intense; I felt wet, inflamed, hot, and I needed to cum.

"P-p-please, please," I whimpered out, and at that she curled her fingers and worked my clit in fast circles with her thumb. My jaw dropped, and my head tilted back. I felt my lower abdomen start to contract as I continued to thrust, up and down, up and down. My whole body froze, I was tense, rigid, as I came hard on her hand. "Ohhhh, oh, ff-f-uuuuuuck," I whispered, as my orgasm ripped through me. I felt like my muscles were tearing, my ears started ringing, and my vision started to blur. She steadied me and slowed down her thrusts. As I looked at her, her face was serious, and she didn't stop starting at me as she brought her hand up between us and sucked off the remnants of my euphoria. We just stood there, and then she leaned towards me and kissed me, tenderly, with her hand cradling my cheek. Our mouths moved together, softly, slowly, and then she was gone. I opened my eyes and looked around the club, no one had paid me any attention, but I couldn't find her; she vanished.

"Holy shit," I said to myself. I weaved my way across the dance floor, and to the bar, where I found Ted and my sister, absolutely hammered, conversing loudly with one another. As I approached them, they yelled for me.

"Tegan! Tee, there you are! We were worried about you! Except not too worried because I saw that girl you were dancing with and oooooh daamn, she was HOT!" Sara said to me, her eyes never focusing in one place, though her speech was not overly slurred.

"Haha, yeah she-" Sara cut me off.

"Speak of the devil!" She yelled. Just then I turned around and there she was, a smug grin on her face and a fresh drink in hand.

"Hey handsome," she said to me, hand going around my waist. I was in shock, for whatever reason I thought she had disappeared. I felt another kick to my core just looking at her. She was introducing herself to Sara and Ted, but I couldn't focus on anything other than the feeling of her hand on my hip, index finger delicately tracing circles under my shirt onto my exposed skin.

"Isn't that right Tegan?" I heard Sara say. She looked at me with wide, confused eyes.

"What? Sorry, I spaced out." I replied.

Sara laughed and looked at me. "I was just telling Ray that we were going to be in town for a couple of days and that she should come to our show tomorrow night, what do you think? Think we can get her backstage?" Sara said, throwing a wink my way. I looked into Ray's eyes, right beside me.

"Yeah, sure! Do you want to come?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ray POV_**

I looked into my mirror, make-up freshly and sparsely applied just enough to accentuate my natural Mediterranean features, legs shaved, skin glowing, I looked bar worthy. It would take me about a half an hour to get into town, and I wanted to go early to stake out the place. I had been to the Foxx before, so I knew the area, but not very well. I sighed, not knowing what to wear on my feet; a pair of flats was going to have to do it. There's no telling what might happen tonight so I don't want to be caught in heels. It was a couple hours until show time, but I wanted to do a bit more research.

I had been waiting for my computer to power up, and it should be ready by now, so I head downstairs from my apartment and pull up the old metal stool, cringing as it scraped across the floor. It felt unnatural and dangerous to be in the shop in such a small amount of clothing; my long bare legs stretched out in front of me, and uncovered arms felt exposed and vulnerable. I was used to remaining covered up all the time in grungy work clothes and I rarely went to bars. I opened up my search browser and typed in Tegan and Sara, looking at the results.

I listened to their music, finding it upbeat while remaining severely self deprecating. The two of them seemed like very respectable artists; there were no conflicts or drama with other people, they constantly maintained their musical integrity rather than selling out, they seemed to get along with other artists really well. My initial analysis pins them as being genuinely good people.

"Doesn't mean they didn't do something that made someone want them 6 feet under..." I murmured to myself. I shut the laptop abruptly, deciding I should pack my things. I ran back upstairs, dust clouds rising off the wooden staircase as I ascended with more vigour than normal. I went over to my closet and ripped the double doors wide open. Deciding to pack light, I grabbed only the essentials: A long-sleeve black t-shirt, a pair of sleek black tights, running shoes, my black face mask with built in voice changer, and a black hoodie. I threw all of the garments into a duffel bag, and then headed over to my dresser. Opening up the bottom drawer, I added handcuffs, duct tape, a blindfold, and my knife which had been sitting on top, to the bag. I was all ready to go so I locked up and headed out to my white-paneled van. It was a sight to see, _I_ was a sight to see: a 5'3 Mediterranean girl decked out in skimpy bar-hopping clothes driving a huge ugly POS van filled with tools and a mattress in the back, it was a classic rape-van. I had it more for practicality, I didn't go around raping people, but I _did_ use it to go around killing people so I don't know what's worse. As I got into the driver's seat, I turned on my GPS and peeled out of the dirty parking lot, leaving a cloud of dust in my wake.

I drove past the Foxx, already seeing a line-up of people waiting despite being a few hours early, and decided to find a parking space. The downtown core was busy, so that proved to be slightly difficult. I took a left and drove out back behind the venue, seeing the grey and brown tour bus in the lot out back, and drove another block before I pulled into an empty Laundromat parking lot. I put the van into park and started walking towards the venue, taking a narrow alleyway path around to the front of the venue. The excitement of the spectators waiting in line was palatable, they were all chatting and mingling with one another, so I decided to go join. I took up the rear of the line, and decided to chat up a couple in front of me.

"Hey," I said, and the boy and girl turned around to face me, decked out in Tegan and Sara merch, grinning brilliantly and squinting in the blinding end of the day sun. "I've never been to one of their shows before, are they any good live?" I inquired. "I'm Ray, by the way."

"Hey! I'm Mitch and this is Allie, we've been to upwards of twenty T and S shows, so yeah they're pretty good, haha" the boy told me.

"Twenty shows?! That's dedication" I said, not having to feign my surprise, because I'd never heard of someone seeing the same band more than three times before.

"Yeah," the girl chimed in, "it's not so much about the music anymore. We just love seeing their banter and interactions, they're hilarious."

"Is that so?" I was intrigued, the band had obviously attracted a loyal and persistent following.

"Yeah, they're just so genuine! And cute! Talk about heartthrobs, haha" Allie said.

"They seem to have a good reputation." I added, "everyone seems to love them." I wanted to know why someone wanted Tegan dead, nothing was adding up. I was used to killing abusers, child molesters, wife beaters, criminals, not beloved musicians. I was no vigilante killer, but I normally liked to feel like I was making the world a better place by removing terrible people from it; depending on what I was being paid, sometimes I was offered enough money that I didn't even bother to ask. But none of this made sense.

"The best! Everyone loves them. Their music is incredible and so are they!" Mitch chimed in.

"Wow, cool, well... I'm going to go grab a drink before the show, maybe I'll see you two in there. If not, enjoy!" I said, waving as I walked away. I had no intention of grabbing a drink _or_ attending the show, I needed to go scope out the area. I walked back through the alley and the sun had finally dipped below the horizon, the streetlights humming to life and the temperature dropping significantly. I remained warm despite my lack of apparel, the adrenaline of the chase and finally having a job flowing through my body.

I wanted a better vantage point, and I noticed a fire escape on the back of the venue's adjacent building. It was up a few feet, but I could make it. Peering around quickly to ensure that no one was watching, I ran at the brick wall, jumping, and pushing myself up off of it, just managing to hook my fingers around the cold steel of the fire escape. I reached up and grabbed it with my other hand, dangling there for a second, before hoisting myself up and plopping myself down on one of the lowest steps, giving me a direct line of sight to the tour bus.

"Perfect timing," I uttered, as I saw the girls come out of their bus and the band members come out of theirs, all in seemingly high spirits, walking across the lot towards the venue. It was hard to make out their faces from this distance, so I could not tell which one was Tegan and which one was Sara, but I decided that I'd wait here until the show was over before making any moves.

That instance occurred a few hours later; I had had to run back to my van to get my hoodie, as the waiting ruined my adrenaline buzz. I heard them talking about going out dancing as they neared their buses. Perfect, I thought. About fifteen minutes later they were exiting the lot and headed away from the venue. I hoisted myself upright, and then swung my legs over the railing of the fire escape, jumping down and expertly absorbing the shock of the fall without a single grunt or noise escaping beneath my feet, and started jogging after them on the fringes of the lot to avoid detection and suspicion. As I neared the busy road, I peered down and saw them enter a club a few blocks away, so I decided to follow suit. As soon as I got inside, I could no longer see them, so I decided to have some fun and join the crowd while simultaneously keeping an eye out for them. I swayed my hips with the rise and fall of the music as sweaty bodies convulsed around me, lights flashing and bass pumping. The dance floor was crowded, bodies moving all as one, like a living breathing organism enshrouded in the purple glow of the lights. After about a few songs, I saw her. Tegan, dancing with her sister and a group of strangers.

She hadn't seen me, but I didn't take my eyes off of her: she was captivating. Her and her sister's smiles lighting up the dance floor, the lights reflecting off of her labret piercing, eyes darkened by the dim lighting and alcohol she had consumed. She finally saw me gazing into her eyes, and I made my way over to her. Our eye contact didn't falter, and as I approached her I ran my fingers through the soft hair at the back of her head, and pulled her flush against me. We both started dancing, and our bodies pulled close together, my thigh in between hers.

Her eyes gave nothing away: she didn't look dangerous, or evil, she looked sweet and in awe. I had never experienced a connection with a target before, but I knew that this was going to make my job a lot harder if I decided to follow through with it. I could no longer handle the staring, so I turned around and started to grind my ass into her crotch. I felt her hands on my hips, and her lips on my neck, so gently, so tenderly, and a shiver erupted all down my spine. I had to have her.

I turned around suddenly and backed her up until we were at the edge of the building, in a shadow where no one would pay us any attention. I looked into her eyes with an intense vigour, and asked, "what's your name?" as if I didn't already know. I brought my lips to her neck and kissed her with as much tenderness as she had mine, her hips bucking up into my own.

"Te-tegan, my name's Tegan," She stuttered, lost in the euphoric bliss of the moment. She continued to buck her hips into mine, and I moved my lips up to her ear to kiss it, and I swore I heard her whimper.

"Tegan, eh? My name's Ray." I said and pulled back to look in her face once more. I looked into her eyes, for evil that just did not exist. There was nothing there but beauty, kindness, lust. I couldn't find it. I needed to know why she was in danger. I now only wanted to protect her. What had she done?

I brought my lips to hers and felt her breath, felt her tremors, as my lips just barely ghosted over hers, my hand finding its way to her right breast. I wanted her. I wanted her bad. She seemed nervous, nervous as hell actually, whimpering and trembling. I moved my lips back to her ear again so she could hear me clearly when I softly spoke to her.

"Is this okay, Tegan? Are you comfortable? Do you want me to stop?"

She breathed heavily as she halted her grinding on my thigh, and took my hand moving it down her firm taught stomach, and we made eye contact once more as she plunged my hand into her pants. _Holy shit,_ I thought. It was so hot, and silky, and she was absolutely drenched as I felt her hips buck up while I rubbed against her. _I guess that answers my question._

I couldn't help but kiss her, needing to feel her warm tongue against mine, and before I knew it, she was unravelling against me. Her whole body was convulsing, and I witnessed her in the most desperate, threadbare state, craving release that only I, in that moment, could provide.

"P-p-please, please," she muttered, so I started fucking her faster, rubbing her clit harder, and she completely came undone. I felt a rush of liquid coat my hand as she came, it was so hot, so intense, and as her head tilted back in euphoria I pulled back to watch her. I had never seen something so beautiful, she didn't even know me, but we had a connection, and she trusted me to deliver her to nirvana in her most desperate time. Her body halted, ceasing its movements, and I could do nothing but stare at her, as she watched me lift my hand and place my fingers into my mouth. _Fuck,_ I thought, as the sweetest cum I had ever tasted mingled with my taste buds, a job well done. She just looked at me, as I leaned in and kissed her without the urgency or hunger of our previous lip lock. This kiss was tender, sweet, slow. Her lips were so soft against mine, as they massaged one another, and I was overwhelmed. I needed a breather so I left instantly, and headed over to the bar.

What the _fuck_ was I feeling? Who the fuck was this girl? Such a sexy, ethereal woman, but not jagged and sharp like the rest of us; she was soft, delicate, yet strong all at once. I didn't understand her, I didn't _want_ to kill her.

I saw her talking with her sister and one of their band mates and decided to join them. I heard her sister yell, "speak of the devil!" as I approached, snaking my arm across Tegan's waist. I gave her a sexy smirk, and said "hey handsome," lowly so that only she could hear me. I saw her gulp visibly, and I turned my attention to the other two, deciding to introduce myself to her sister and band mate.

"I'm Ray!" I shouted, "nice to meet you!"

"You too! I'm Sara, this is Ted, and you've obviously met Tegan, haha" she replied.

I stole a quick glance at Tegan, but she seemed to be in a daze, "yeah, I haven't seen you guys around here before, are you new to town?" I said, pretending to not know their identities.

Ted replied to me quickly as I started to trace circles into the flesh of Tegan's hip. "We're just passing through actually! Here for a few days, we're in a band playing some shows, just celebrating a first night gone well right now!" He yelled over the heavy bass of the music pouring through the speakers.

"Oh! You're in a band! That's cool! Where are you playing?"

"The Foxx," Sara said, "if you want we can get you backstage tomorrow night, you should come see us! It'll be really fun, I promise!" Sara turned her attention to Tegan, trying to get her to tune back into the conversation. She told her the plan, and Tegan turned to me, asking if I'd like to see them play.

I told her yes, though I had no intention of doing so. I needed more time to weigh the pros and cons of completing this job, the cons stacking up higher and higher and the pros non-existent. I bid them farewell, and made my way back to my van, deciding to head back home.

"To kill, or not to kill, that is the question," I murmured to myself and the empty parking lot as I pulled into it. "Decisions, decisions." I had a reputation to uphold, a very good reputation of being the best at my job, doing everything quietly, never leaving a trace, _and never getting involved,_ I thought to myself. Well, that already went to absolute shit.

I needed to solve this mystery, and with the sisters in town only for a couple more days, I was working with a tight timeline.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Tegan POV_**

I woke from my slumber confused and in pain. My temples were throbbing, and I struggled to recollect the happenings of the previous night.

"Uuuugh," I groaned, as I hoisted myself out of my bunk, pulling back the curtain to find Sara sitting on the edge of hers, bent over in a seemingly similar state of lethargy and malcontent.

"My head is killing me," I said, rubbing my eyes and ruffling my hair.

"Mhm, yeah... coffee..." Sara groaned.

"I'll go make us some," I said, and hopped down, stumbling my way to the kitchenette, yawning and stretching out my tired limbs. Last night was wild, the concert, the bar, _the girl,_ I thought, filling the filter of our small coffee pot with grounds, hitting the power button waiting for the aroma of coffee to fill the bus as the brown liquid trickled down into the pot. I opened the blinds of the small window, sunlight pouring in, as I heard Sara turn on the shower in the back. I looked out the window and saw the nearby parked cars still covered in the early morning dew, deciding to step outside for some fresh air as I waited for the coffee to finish brewing. The cold fresh air pricked my skin, and my breath released in front of me like a small cloud of smoke; I felt instantly refreshed, though my head was still dully throbbing. I inhaled a big breath and listened to the sounds of a city waking up. The birds were chirping, cars slowly rumbling past the lot as people went to work and commenced their days. I was clad only in boxers and a tank-top, so the cool breeze quickly proved to be uncomfortable. I turned around, letting out another yawn and rubbing my face as I climbed back onto the bus to pour my sister and I some morning brew.

Just as I poured the cups, Sara came out, hair damp, eyes tired, yet brightening abruptly as she saw what I had waiting for her.

"Yesss, thanks Tee, just what I need." She grabbed the cup and sipped slowly, eyes closing, humming contentedly. Then, she grabbed me and pulled me close, wrapping me in her affectionate warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back, resting my cheek on her shoulder and smelling the sweet aroma of her shampoo.

"What was that for?" I asked her as she pulled away and ruffled my hair.

"I'm happy," she said, "I don't know, just, everything's been really good for me lately, I'm truly happy. You played so well last night, and I'm having a blast hanging out with you, even if it means being away from Stace and the kids."

The kids, her two Scottish fold cats, Holiday and Mickey, I knew she missed her family but it was nice to know that she was doing so well regardless, especially considering how many rough years we had. "I'm happy that you're happy Sare," I replied, rubbing her back as she sipped her coffee, flashing her a gentle smile. I was happy too; I had broken up with my long-time girlfriend a while back which was still hard, I didn't like being alone, but I needed some time to focus on myself anyways.

Sara interrupted my thoughts, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to that beach today that we saw on the way here? The one a few blocks away? It'll be nice to get some fresh air and go for a walk instead of staying on this stuffy bus all day."

"Yeah, that sounds good. It's going to be a nice day. I also want to do some laundry, there's a Laundromat across the street just there, maybe we could do that first?"

"That's actually perfect, I'm running out of socks," she said. I laughed.

"Maybe that wouldn't happen if you didn't wear shoes two sizes too big and three pairs of socks at a time, hey sis?"

"Shut up! I do what I want," she giggled, flashing me a grin.

I went to the back and decided to shower, the caffeine already taking effect and ridding me of my headache. The warm water loosened my sore, tense muscles, and I washed away all the evidence of last night's escapades between my legs, smiling at the memory that had slowly seeped back into my brain. I smiled as I remembered it all, the girl, _Ray,_ that was her name! Ray was so sexy, yet so gentle, her green eyes, how could I ever forget those searching green eyes? Those strong, calloused hands? Those soft, tender lips?

I exited the shower and wiped the condensation off of the mirror, taking myself in. I looked sleepy, but not beaten down sleepy. The kind of sleepy one experiences after waking up from a refreshing, dream-filled nap, with a slight droop to my eyes and a small smile on my face. _What's that?_ I turned my head up, noticing the small mark right where my neck met my shoulders. I chuckled to myself, stomach filling with butterflies. Last night was exactly what I needed; to get off, but not with someone who would make me feel like a disposable piece of trash. Ray, in our few moments of connectedness and bliss, made me feel like I was cared for, without even knowing me. It was the perfect one time hook-up, though part of me really hoped that she'd come to the show tonight. I vaguely remember her saying that she'd do her best to make it, before she left me with my sister and Ted, glancing back only once to throw a smirk and a wink my way.

I exited the shower and got dressed, wearing black skinny jeans, a Paramore t-shirt, and one of our own merch hoodies, knowing that it was not extremely warm outside yet. Sara and I gathered out laundry bags and headed over to the boy's bus, she knocked quietly so as to not wake anyone who was still sleeping. Johnny answered the door, wearing only boxers, with a mop of bedhead and red tired eyes to greet us.

"Morning, girls," he murmured.

"Hey, we're going to do laundry, does anyone else want to come? The Laundromat is right across the street," I said.

He grunted and looked back into the bus for a second. "Pretty sure I'm the only one awake, I think we're going to do laundry but not until later today," he said.

"Okay, we'll be out and about all day, but we'll meet you at soundcheck?" Sara said.

"Yeah, sure thing, have a good day." He replied, before letting out a big yawn and closing the door.

The city had started to get louder as more people had awoken and were going about their business. I could still see my breath, but the sun was higher in the sky, casting a warm glow onto the fresh dew covering the pavement. We walked slowly, just breathing in the fresh air, and crossed the street to the Laundromat, the only car in the parking lot was a creepy white paneled van that I didn't remember seeing there fifteen minutes prior.

We were the only ones in the establishment doing laundry, fishing coins from my pocket to put in my second and last load into the dryer. Sara and I talked about nothing and everything, mostly discussing potential changes to the set list tonight and what our plans were for the next week or so. I folded my laundry and after about forty minutes of us goofing off and reminiscing about our awkward adolescent years I heard the buzzer for both of our dryers go off simultaneously. After everything was folded, we took our baskets and headed back to the bus to drop off our clothes before heading to the park. The paneled van was still sitting at the Laundromat, but no apparent owner was anywhere in sight.

The park was fairly empty; we walked along the lakeside only coming onto contact with an occasional jogger or dog walker. There were some ducks floating nearby as we walked past an older gentleman tossing out stale bread to them. We smiled as we passed him and decided to stop a couple dozen meters away to sit on a dry rock.

"So," Sara started, "that girl, Ray, do you think she's going to come tonight? I'm sorry I invited her without asking you first, I was pretty drunk, just trying to help my big sister get some much needed action," she giggled and winked at me.

I felt my whole face flush and my ears burn as I turned my gaze out to the vast waters, the world offering me no breeze to help cool down my hot face.

"Wait, holy shit!" Sara exclaimed, "did you already get lucky with her?! What the fuck, Tegan?! At the bar?! Hahaha that's incredible, what a player!"

"Uuugh," I groaned as I buried my face in my hands, hiding from embarrassment. "It just happened, I couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to."

"Not that you wanted to. That girl was smokin'" Sara chuckled to herself. "Nothing to be ashamed of, you gotta help yourself every once in a while sister, though fucking a girl you met at a bar AT the bar is a little trashy, no offense."

I laughed at her, "yeah, I guess it is," I said, "it didn't feel trashy though."

Sara gave me a peculiar look, brushing her bangs out of her eyes that had gotten caught in the wind, as I bunched up my sweater in my hands, warming them against my stomach. "What do you mean?" she inquired.

I looked out to the blue horizon again. What did I mean? There was no doubt a connection between us, but I couldn't explain how or why I knew that. I just felt it, and I'm sure she felt it too. It didn't feel like just fucking, it felt like something more than that.

"I, uh, I don't really know. She, uhh, oh God this is embarrassing to talk about with your sister," I stammered.

"Hey now, come on, I want the details. Not the gory details, there's lines I don't want to cross, but what happened between you two?"

The wind started to pick up, and I lifted myself off the rock, stepping closer to the shoreline, listening to the water calmly lap against the rocks. Sara stood beside me, searching my face, but I didn't return her glances.

"I mean like, she was... I don't know, affectionate? She was really, she seemed really kind, and gentle, not uhh, not just like she was trying to take advantage of me, you know? She just gave, and asked for nothing in return. And she, uhh, yeah, it was just nice, I don't know it feels weird to say it but I felt, like, connected to her, somehow? Does that make sense?" I finally looked to Sara, and she was looking at the ground, playing with a small pebble with the toe of her boot.

"Yeah, I mean, yeah I guess it does. Like, do you like her?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, it didn't really feel like that. I don't know how to describe it. It was like, she scared me, but also made me feel safe. It was the weirdest hook-up of my life, but definitely the best one. I just don't know how to explain how it felt, I guess."

"That's fair," Sara said, and she started talking to me but I completely zoned out on her, not listening to a word she said. I watched her, and as I did, all of the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I had a sudden feeling of being watched. I reached out to grab Sara's wrist, and stared her deep in the eyes; I felt paralyzed. "What?" she said, "Tegan, what is it?"

I gulped, "S-sare, Sara, be discrete, it there someone watching us?" I tightened my hand on her wrist, not being able to move any of my other tensed muscles. She furrowed her brow, and slightly leaned to the side, her eyes left mine momentarily to look behind me, and she leaned back looking perplexed. She turned her head, and then her whole body, doing an entire scan of the park. As she turned back to me I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, in my ears, my mouth felt dry, and I was crippled with fear. Sara looked very concerned.

"Tegan, there's no one here, we're the only ones in the park." The wind had gotten colder and the sun was fighting a losing battle for dominance with the clouds. I swallowed and forced my rigid body to turn around, scanning the boardwalk, the lawn, the trees, for any sign of movement: nothing.

I let out my breath that I didn't even know I had been holding and visibly relaxed.

"Jeez, what the hell just happened?" Sara looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"God, I don't know, that was weird, I just suddenly felt like I was being watched, I'm literally covered in fear goosebumps right now," I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well okay you little psycho, maybe we should head back to the bus, it's getting cold anyways."

"Good call," I replied.

We started to make our way back through the park, and we didn't encounter another soul, but I still felt like someone was watching me from the shadows, following me. I grabbed Sara's hand and looked straight ahead, quickening my pace. She kept up with me and rubbed her thumb against my hand as reassurance. When we finally made it back to the bus, I closed the blinds I had opened earlier in the day, and locked the door, still not feeling fully at ease.

The sky opened above us, rain violently crashing down, thunder rumbling in the distance. What started out as a beautiful day took a gloomy, dark turn, and I could not get my brain to shut up.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ray POV_**

I had woken up earlier than usual, having only a few hours of sleep, I stopped to get some coffee on my way into town. The sun was just rising as I parked my van at the Laundromat, seeing the two buses still parked exactly where they were the night before. Today things were different; there was no playing around. I wanted to solve this mystery and put it behind me. I had received another commission this morning unexpectedly that I would have to start planning before the week was up, so I wanted this Tegan Quin business under wraps. Whether or not that meant I'd end up killing her or letting her go, only time could tell. I had only been there a few minutes when I saw Tegan and Sara walking in my direction with baskets of laundry in their hands.

 _Shit,_ I cursed in my head, as I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved into the back of the van, sitting down on the mattress surrounded by heavily tinted windows so that I could still see my surroundings. I heard the two chatting as they passed by the van, and I waited quietly until I heard the bell of the Laundromat door signal that it had closed behind them. I crouched on my knees, despite knowing that their vision could not penetrate the blackened tint of my windows, I was still being careful, just peering my eyes through the back window that faced the building. It seemed like they were going to stay there while their clothes were being washed and dried, which meant that I'd have to stay here for a bit. I grabbed my phone and turned it on, connecting my data instantly, and looking at my inbox.

1 new message:

 _Confirmation of job completion required._

 _-JL_

Smug bastard, thinking they can tell me what to do. I hit the reply button and typed out a message in response.

 _You sent the mechanic money before even meeting with them. You did not send the mechanic enough money to cover the costs of such a high-profile job. The mechanic owes you nothing. The mechanic cannot be trusted to complete this job without additional funding and details about what the problem is and why it needs to be fixed. You jumped the gun._

 _-Sincerely, administration_

I had to keep responses vague in case I was ever under heat from the authorities, and I needed the truth. Hopefully JL will respond in a timely fashion, because my time is running short.

I didn't know how much time had passed as I waited, watching Tegan and her sister from the back of the van, but they eventually packed up their things and left, heading back to the tour bus. I watched them from behind the front seats, still trying to keep a low profile. I looked inconspicuous enough, wearing all black, tight fitted clothing with a denim jacket thrown overtop, and I had a solid vantage point from here, remaining out of their direct lines of sight while still maintaining strong visuals for myself. I did not even really know why I was stalking them, I suppose it was just in hopes of gaining insight as to why someone might want to kill Tegan, since all the character evidence I had compiled so far had proven that she was incredible.

I thought back to last night, about how ethereal she looked as she came hard on my hand, her thighs quivering, head tilted back as her neck veins protruded, just begging to be kissed. I thought back to how she tasted, to how she trusted me and our connection almost instantly, and I thought about how I wanted to see her again, under different circumstances than the ones that were bound to happen to us. I thought about how soft her short hair was, how warm her eyes were, only slightly tainted by fear, overpowered by lust. I thought about how soft her body was, how her cheek felt as I cupped it in my hands, and how her delicate pouty lips caressed my own as we massaged them together tenderly.

It was nice to get lost in these thoughts, but my attention was caught quickly by the sight of the two sisters leaving the lot. I didn't know where they were going, but I knew I was going to follow.

I jumped into the front seat and grabbed the car keys and my sunglasses, pulling the hood of my black sweater through the hole of my denim jacket and over my head, trying best to hide my identity without looking like someone who was up to something. I got out of the truck and locked the door, putting the keys in my pocket and pulling out my pack of smokes and lighter. I lit one up while following them at a respectable distance down the street, and watched them head into a park. They were in the park for about ten minutes walking around until I saw them sit down on a rock neat the lakeshore. A man feeding ducks quietly left the scene; it was just me, and them. There weren't many good trees to hide behind without looking like a total sniper, but I did see one large maple that I could climb. I jogged over to it, ensuring that I made no noises, and once I reached the tree, began my ascent. I climbed about a third of the way up, completely covered by leaves, with a small hole in the foliage through which I could spy on the sisters. It was hard to make out what they were saying due to the wind rustling the branches of the tree, but I did my best.

I saw Tegan stand up and approach the lake. I focused my hearing as best as I could, trying to hear what she was saying.

"...I don't know... really kind, and... I... connected to her..." I heard Tegan say, not giving me much to go off of.

"...do you like her?" Sara said.

I saw Tegan shake her head, wondering who they were talking about, wondering if it was me.

"...to describe it... weirdest... don't know how... explain how it felt..." And then Tegan froze, gripping her sister's wrist. Sara looked confused, and I made sure that I was out of sight. I saw Sara turn her body around, and Tegan shortly did the same thing. They were scanning the park, I wondered if they felt my eyes boring into them.

The sky had visibly darkened and the temperature had dropped, Tegan and Sara started to leave the park, my gaze following after them.

I gripped the strong branch on which I was perched, and used my muscles to slowly lower myself so that I was dangling by one arm. I let go and fell several feet, landing without even a faint thud on the grassy lawn beneath. I took a deep breath and started heading back, deciding to take an alternate route that would not lead me in front of the tour buses. From a street away I could already hear excited voices of people lined up to see the band play again at the Foxx tonight, and as I felt the first drop of rain fall on my hand I started jogging back to the van, making it just in time for the downpour to commence.

I heard a ding come from my phone that was still lying on the mattress in the back of the van, and quickly climbed to the back to retrieve it.

1 new message:

 _I have no more money, but I need the problem fixed. You will do as I please, or I will expose you... Rachelle Russo._

 _-JL_

"Well shit, looks like I'm going to have to do something about this after all... shame." I said to myself. How did they discover my identity? Regardless of the job, I had to find out who JL was, and fast. I could not risk having anyone know who I am or what I do, or what I have done. I tossed the phone back onto the mattress and leaned my head back against the cool window, listening to the rain echo throughout the van. I needed a plan; I could not just kill Tegan and expect everything to carry on smoothly. She's an internationally recognized musician, the investigation would be intense, and I had managed to evade the authorities for years, but that is because they were never completely invested in finding the person responsible for frequently cleaning up their problems. Hell, I had been contracted by the military before, the authorities knew of my existence, just not my identity. I needed to keep it that way. I was hoping that JL wanted this job to be done bad enough to be bluffing about exposing me, so I called his bluff with one of my own.

 _Dear JL, I do not know how you discovered the mechanic's identity, but if you know who she is, then you know what she is capable of, and you know that she would have no problem going dark and evading the authorities. You also probably know, that she would have no problem tracking you down, the mechanic is not above petty revenge._

 _Three thousand dollars is not enough money to entice her to fix your problem. However, three thousand dollars is enough to buy an action plan, devised by the mechanic herself, to get the job done. You do the job, and the mechanic will clean up your mess._

 _Standby for further instruction. Clear your schedule for tomorrow night. Take it or leave it._

 _-sincerely, administration_

It was only the afternoon, and there were plenty of hours to go until the end of the show, so I decided to take a nap in the back of the van. I curled up into a ball, pulled the flannel comforter up around me, cocooning me in warmth, and succumbed to the hypnotizing sound of the storm.

When I awoke, it was dark. I grabbed my phone to check the time; the show should be over very shortly. My phone also had a blinking red light in the corner:

1 new message:

 _I'll take it._

 _-JL_

Perfect. I grabbed my face mask with the voice changer and put it on, took off my denim jacket, and grabbed my small black backpack. In it were my supplies: duct tape, a blindfold, and my knife, which I took out and put in my pocket. The mask only covered my nose and the bottom part of my face, the hood of my sweater covered the top of my head, but I had to do something about my eyes. I crawled up into the front passenger's seat of my van and opened the glove compartment. In it was a small container with two contact lenses inside. I flipped down the mirror above my head and put them in, blinking a couple of times to let them settle properly. As I looked into my own eyes in the reflection above, all that stared back at me was blackness. The solid black lenses did nothing to impair my vision, but blacked out my entire eyes, making me look like something that crawled straight up from Hell.

Thankfully, the rain had stopped, and I swiftly exited the van and scurried my way to where the buses were parked. My feet were clad in nothing, no shoes, no socks, cold, but necessary to be as stealthy as possible. I walked up beside the bus that Tegan was going to be staying in, and walked to the front wheel. I looked around me: no one in sight, but I heard the door of the venue open as the sound of hundreds of screaming fans echoed out into the night and then was completely cut off as the door closed. I could hear the band walking this way. I peered around from behind the bus and they were not paying attention to anything but their elated selves, so I planted my foot on top of the front tire, used all of my force to propel myself upwards and just managed to reach my fingers onto the top of the excessively tall bus. I dangled by my one hand, reached my other up, and then hoisted myself onto the bus, sliding as quietly as I could to where there was a tinted skylight in the middle. As the band neared, I made myself as flat as humanly possible to avoid being seen.

I didn't look through the skylight, because I did not want to be seen, but as the band boarded the bus I pressed my ear to the wet roof of the vehicle to listen in on their conversations. There was a lot about how great the crowd was, again, and I noticed I could no longer hear Tegan or Sara's voices, so I peered through the glass. Only the boys were in the living area, and I assume that the girls went to the back. I was actually thankful for the rain, as it made it easier for me to slide my body across the top of the bus towards the rear. I knew I wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying through the thicker part of the roof back here, so I let my head fell to the side of the vehicle, resting just above where a window was. I could hear movement, but the voices were muffled.

All of a sudden I jerked my head up as the window was being opened. I held my breath as the rain started up again.

"Tegan it's going to get cold!" I heard Sara say.

"No, it definitely won't, not as long as the boys are here stuffing up the place haha. I'll close it before bed I promise."

"Okay, anyways, are you upset that Ray never showed up tonight?"

I forgot that I had even been invited at this point, not that I would have gone; maybe under different circumstances. The rain was cold and it seeped through all of my clothes. It was hard not to shiver, but I had to remain still and silent.

"Yeah, I mean, a bit. I understand that what we had was kind of a onetime thing and that we're just passing through this city, but I would have liked to see her again. Even just to talk."

I then heard Tegan say she forgot her phone in the venue and was going to go retrieve it. Due to the downpour no one seemed keen on asking if she wanted company, which was good for me. I watched her jog into the venue, and as she did I hopped down off the back of the bus and ran behind it to the side of the lot, ensuring no one on the bus would see me if they looked out the window. There was an alleyway and a dumpster right by the venue's backdoor, where I decided to wait for Tegan. I was standing right behind the door so that she would not see me when she came out, and thankfully there were no lights illuminating the area: I was completely invisible in the darkness.

Not even thirty seconds had passed until the door opened and Tegan walked out. Right before she could take off in a jog to the bus I wrapped my hand around her mouth and pulled her firmly back against me. She started thrashing wildly immediately, struggling to escape and attempting to scream.

As calmly as I could I pulled the knife out of my pocket and held it up against her throat, the blade pressing gently against her taught skin.

" _Believe me when I tell you that it is in your best interests to cooperate and shut up."_ I said, the voice-changing software of the device in my mask making my voice low, guttural, and robotic, unrecognizable to anyone, including myself. She immediately froze in my grasp, breathing heavily through her nose, and I forced her to walk behind the dumpster into the dark alleyway beside us. I spun her around, pinning her against the brick wall with the knife still firmly at her throat. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw me, and she started to panic.

 _"Tegan Quin, I want you to listen to me very carefully,"_ I said, " _If you scream, I will kill you. If you fight me, I will kill you. If you try to deceive me, I will kill you. Do you understand?"_ I said deeply, and she started to break down and cry right in front of me, the tears indistinguishable from the rain as her face scrunched up in fear and sorrow. _"If you understand me, nod your head,"_ I said.

She looked into my pitch black eyes, and nodded, once.

 _"Good,"_ I say, _"You and I need to have a little chat."_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Tegan POV_**

 _"You and I need to have a little chat,"_ I heard them say. It was hard to focus on anything; I felt like I was experiencing sensory overload. The knife was pressing up against my throat, the blade was cold and sharp. The rain pounded down around us, and I could feel the attacker's sopping wet front pressed flush against my own. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I couldn't help but let out a strangled sob. I was so afraid, I had never been so afraid in my life. This person's eyes were pitch black and shiny, they were so close that I could see my scared face reflected in them.

I suddenly felt the knife leave my throat, and the individual took a step back, reaching behind them and pulling off their backpack, never taking their eyes off of me.

 _"I know you're scared,"_ the demonic voice whispered, _"but I won't hurt you unless you do something to warrant it. Like trying to run away."_

"What-" I was cut off by the knife pressing against my throat once more. I immediately flinched, closed my eyes and waited.

 _"You do not talk yet."_

I was shaking, from the cold, from the adrenaline, from the terror coursing through my system. I swallowed as the knife was removed once more, and the body stepped away again.

I didn't have time to see what they grabbed from their backpack before I was spun around and pressed up against the wall, my hands were wrenched painfully behind my back and I heard the loud sound of duct tape before I felt it wrapping tightly around my wrist.

 _This can't be happening, this can't be happening,_ I thought, as I was spun around again.

I was still crying, and the attacker looked into my eyes again before shoving me in front of them and pressing the knife to my spine.

 _"Move, and don't make a sound."_

I tried my best to hold in my whimpers as I felt the blade pressed up against me, poking and prodding me with every step. I felt a wave of nausea and grief wash over me as we walked past the tour buses, and all I could think about was how I might never see my sister again. _Sara, oh god, Sara, I don't want you to hurt,_ I thought, knowing that my death would ruin her. I sobbed more and more, and the body behind me hurried me up, caring less about the noises I was making and caring more about reaching our destination quickly, our destination that seemed to be the white panelled van I had noticed at the Laundromat earlier that day.

They grabbed my upper arm firmly and slid back the van door, tossing me inside. Surprisingly, it was a soft landing, as there was a mattress in the back. The door slid shut. _A rape van. I'm going to be raped and murdered and dismembered oh god oh god oh god._ I could no longer help my strangled cries from escaping me and I wept into the mattress, arms and wrists aching from the uncomfortable position.

The front door opened and the figure got in, immediately putting the key into the ignition and starting the engine.

 _"Calm down,"_ the demonic voice said, _"I'm not going to hurt you, I just need to talk to you. Believe it or not, I'm trying to protect you."_ I didn't believe a word they said and I continued to wail as the van took off.

I was shivering in the back and my cries died down. We had been driving for about half an hour, though I was too overcome with grief to have been able to map where we were going which is why my abductor probably didn't bother blindfolding me. We were in a strange area, surrounded by seemingly abandoned warehouses and forest, until we pulled into an auto-shop parking lot. They put the van in park and came back to sit with me. We were both wet and cold, and they started rummaging through my pockets until they found my phone.

 _"What's the password?"_ They asked. I didn't respond at first, just staring down at my feet crossed beneath me, as a tear slid down my face again.

 _"Might I remind you of the seriousness of the predicament in which you have found yourself right now, Tegan Quin?"_ the booming voice inquired _. "I need to text your sister to tell her that you are safe."_

"Am I?" I choked out, my voice hoarse from crying. I looked up to see them staring at me. "Am I safe?" I asked again.

 _"For now."_ They replied. _"I told you I just wanted to talk, now what's your password and what can I tell your sister so that she knows not to go looking for you? She has already left a dozen messages."_

Poor Sara, poor Sara. I swallowed, deciding it was in my best interest to cooperate. "The password is 0000," I said, and my abductor actually chuckled.

 _"Typical."_ They said. They then looked up at me, waiting, face illuminated by the screen of my phone, eyes pitch black, like coal.

"Tell her..." I started, "uhh, tell her I met Ray, and that we went for drinks."

The figure looked up at me, not moving an inch. "She's uhh, she's a girl I met last night, she was supposed to come to the show, but... but she didn't" I stammered.

They looked down and typed out the message, then locked my phone and put it in her pocket, not saying a word. They opened up the sliding door and crawled out, motioning at me to follow. I scooted over to the edge and hopped down. I hadn't noticed until now, but my abductor wasn't wearing any shoes. Their feet were covered in mud and looked ice cold. As I felt my feet hit the ground, I was still so afraid that when she went to close the door, I let my flight instincts take over, and I started running towards the forest.

Panting heavily, my legs were burning, after about a minute of running through the trees I assumed I had lost them, and put my back against a tree. Oddly enough, I don't remember hearing them in pursuit of me after I took off. I bent over, lungs wheezing, body exhausted, spirit defeated. What was I going to do? I wriggled against the duct tape, trying to force it to become undone, but it was too tight behind me. I looked around me, and saw nothing but trees and blackness-

 _"I told you not to run,"_ I heard right beside my ear, and I screamed, I thought my heart was going to stop. They grabbed me and hoisted me over their shoulder, hands still bound and my legs flailing frantically.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO, HEEELP" I screamed into the night.

 _"No one is out here to hear you, Tegan. No one will hear your screams."_ At that I blacked out, mind and body exhausted and overwhelmed, everything turned to black.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ray POV_**

I walked through the forest, gravel and twigs digging into my bare feet. I was really regretting not having put on shoes when I had Tegan in the van. She was draped over my shoulder, and I assumed she had passed out because her struggling had subsided and she was making no noise. In fact, I was starting to worry, but I just wanted to get her back to my place and out of the cold. We were both still sopping wet, I was shivering so I imagine she was just as cold. I could see my breath in front of my face, just barely being illuminated by the dim moonlight. I walked across the parking lot tentatively; I could barely feel my feet anymore, but what I could feel from them was pain, I was positive they were pretty badly cut up.

I opened the door to the shop and entered, flicking on the light and being careful that I did not hit Tegan's head off the door as it closed behind me. I dragged her upstairs and plopped her down on the edge of my bed, trying to get her to sit up, but her limp body would not cooperate.

 _"Tegan,"_ I said, shaking her, trying to get her to awaken, but to no avail. I put my ear to her chest, making sure I did not literally scare her to death, but felt reassurance when I could hear the steady thump of her heartbeat. She was definitely still alive and freezing cold at that, her lips turning a worrisome shade of blue. I lay her down and peeled off her boots, socks, and pants, putting them in a laundry hamper nearby. I then proceeded to remove her jacket and t-shirt, adding them to the pile of dripping clothes that I'd have to wash and dry for her. I tried not to look at her nearly naked body out of respect, and walked over to my closet. I found the warmest, cosiest sweater and track pants that I owned and donned them upon her, hoping that she'd warm up. I moved her up to the middle of the bed and pulled my sheets and blankets up to her chin, effectively tucking her in and hoping she'd wake up sooner rather than later, as we had much to discuss. Fearing she'd attempt to flee again, I grabbed a pair of handcuffs from my dresser and secured her wrists to the headboard of my bed. I looked down at her lifeless face; she was so beautiful, hair sopping wet, tear stains still on her cheeks.

 _You did that to her,_ I thought. I went back to the dresser and grabbed a blindfold, securing it over her eyes.

" _Rest, Tegan, we will talk when you awaken."_ I said to her, suddenly realizing I was still wearing my mask.

I took it off my face, and stripped down to nothing out of my drenched clothing, adding it to the pile of Tegan's garments, and brought the basket downstairs. In my laundry room, I found some clean clothes. I put on a pair of plaid boxers, a fresh bra and an old t-shirt, looking about as shitty as I felt about this whole situation. I put our things into the wash and headed back upstairs.

As I went into my bathroom, the adrenaline had started to wear off, and I was warming up, meaning that I could feel every ache in my body, most of the pain stemming from my feet. I sighed, looking into the mirror, and taking out my black contact lenses, blinking to adjust to the light. I splashed some warm water on my face and brushed my teeth before tackling the more challenging issue. I looked down and my feet were caked in mud and blood and god knows what else. I started running a warm bath and sat on the edge of the tub, soaking my feet in the water.

As I watched the brown and red swirl off of my limbs and into the water, I thought about my current predicament. I'd gotten way too involved and way too invested in this job; I should have just found a way to send the money back and forgotten about the entire ordeal. I felt terrible for what I'd done to Tegan and I didn't even know her, I was getting too attached. Even if this ends well, which I doubt will be the case, she'd never forgive me for putting her through this trauma. She'll probably be scared of the dark for a long time, always wondering what, or who, was lurking in the shadows.

I lifted my feet out of the tub and turned the soles up towards me, assessing the damage. _Shit,_ I thought, seeing a number of large pink gashes in them. I took the plug out of the tub and watched the matter swirl down the drain before I swivelled around and placed my still bleeding feet onto the clean carpet beneath me. Just then, I started to hear rustling from the other room; Tegan had woken up.

I pulled out a drawer with gauze and some anti-bacterial cream, applying it generously to my wounds.

"He-hello? Hello? Where am I?" I heard Tegan say from the other room. I decided not to answer her, not wanting her to know my identity quite yet.

As I carefully wrapped my feet, I heard her start to cry. I didn't want her to cry, I wanted her to calm down and trust me, which was stupid and unrealistic considering what I'd put her through. My feet were bandaged well, and I entered the room to see Tegan lying defeated, not even trying to wriggle out of her restraints, tears soaking the blindfold and dripping down her cheeks as she struggled to inhale. I walked up beside her and opened my sock drawer to get a pair, obviously startling her in the process, as she cringed and tensed her whole body, shaking from fear. I put the socks on my bandaged feet, and grabbed my mask off of the dresser.

Holding it up to my face, I said, _"Tegan,"_ quietly, and she just whimpered in response. _"Tegan, I'm sorry for what I've done to you, but I can guarantee that I won't hurt you, I will return you to your bus in the morning unharmed, I just want to talk."_

"How... how do I know you're telling the truth?" She stammered out, sniffling and sobbing not having yet ceased.

 _"I suppose you don't, but I want to explain everything to you, I don't want you to be afraid."_

"If you don't want me to be afraid take off this damn blindfold! And stop talking like a fucking demon!" she yelled, suddenly trying to rip her hands free of the cuffs.

Overcome with the fear that she'd seriously injure herself as she thrashed about on the bed, I dropped the mask and put my hands on her soft forearms, "hey, hey, hey," I said, my voice suddenly feminine and gentle, "don't Tegan, please don't hurt yourself."

She froze, breathing heavily, and wheezing slightly from working herself up so much.

"I'm going to take the blindfold off, okay? Don't freak out," I said, cupping her jaw in my hands, smoothing away the tears with my thumbs as her breath hitched in her throat, "just relax."

I lifted the blindfold off of her, and she squinted in the light, looking all around her rapidly until her eyes landed upon my face. She blinked a few more times, visibly gulped, and choked out, "You..."

"Yes, Tegan, it's me, Ray, from the bar." I said, still holding her face and rubbing her cheek.

"I'm... I'm so confused.." she said, her brow furrowing.

"I know you are, and I know what I've done to you isn't fair, but I promise I'll explain everything, you just have to let me. Will you let me talk to you? Will you promise not to run?" I asked, fully intending to stay true to my word.

"Yes, please, don't hurt me," she said, as another tear rolled down her cheek.

I went to my dresser, grabbed the keys to the cuffs, and sat down beside her. I took her right wrist in my hand and undid the cuff, and then the left one. She grabbed both of her wrists and sat up, scooting away from me on the bed, and sat up against the headboard.

I noticed a small amount of blood on her wrists from when she was thrashing around, they must have been too tight and dug into her skin. I got up and turned around to go to the bathroom and grab my first aid kit, trusting her not to run. As I approached her once more, I saw her noticing that the clothes she was wearing did not belong to her, she looked perplexed.

"When I brought you in you were borderline hypothermic. I've got your clothes in the wash and I just put you into some of my warm stuff for now," she looked at me wide-eyed, "don't worry," I said, "I didn't... I didn't touch you, or anything, I just didn't want you to freeze..." I gave her a sympathetic look as she brought her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her hands, crying once more.

"Hey," I said, "Tegan, please, let me fix your wrists."

I opened the first aid kit beside me and slowly brought my hand up to her forearm. She stared at me as I gently took her soft milky skin into my rough calloused hand and brought it down to my lap. I didn't make eye contact, knowing that if I did, I'd be overcome with want, just as I was when we were at the bar together.

Her hand was so soft in mine, and I took some of the anti-bacterial cream I had just used on myself and slowly massaged it into her skin. It was like velvet: I had never had skin that soft. I had been hardened my whole life, I was raised to be strong.

I slowly wrapped her wrist in gauze and put a piece of tape at the end to hold it in place. I put her arm back on her knee and grabbed her other one. This wrist had no broken skin, just a small red friction mark that I ran my thumb over.

"This one's probably okay..." I said to her. I looked up into her eyes; something had changed, her face was stone. "I'll uh, I'll be right back, just please, stay, we'll talk in a minute," I said to her, her normally soft, gentle eyes were black with what looked to be nothing other than pure hate.

God, I fucked up. She'll never forgive me, she'll never _believe_ me. I put the first aid kit back and ran downstairs to grab us each a beer, feeling that the news might be a bit easier for her to hear with a little buzz going on. As I ascended the stairs, I didn't think she heard me enter the door; she was standing in front of the window, staring out of it with a blank expression on her face. I approached her and placed my hand onto the soft shoulder of her- my- sweater. She jumped back immediately and I held up my hands, showing her that I was not an immediate threat.

"Woah, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you, remember?" I said, and her breathing slowed down as she sat cross-legged on the bed. I sat cross-legged right in front of her, our knees almost touching. "Here," I handed her a cold can of beer, taking my own and opening it with a satisfying hiss, and taking a big gulp.

"I guess we didn't lie then..." she murmured as she opened her can, sipping it hesitantly.

"Pardon?" I said, confused as to what she was talking about.

"When you texted Sara, saying that I had run into you and we were going out for drinks... that technically wasn't a lie," she said, a small twitch lifting up the corner of her mouth momentarily.

"True, one less thing I'll go to Hell for, I didn't lie to your sister..." I said, staring at her flawless features as I took another gulp.

"Seems like you need all the help you can get," she said to me, and the only emotion discernable on her face was one of pure disgust. She looked away, back out the window, and asked, "why am I here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Tegan POV_**

I sat there cross-legged on her bed waiting for the explanation she promised me. She no longer looked at me in the eyes, instead opting to take extreme interest in the tab of her beer can. I didn't know what I felt: violated, scared, exhausted beyond belief, but the strangest feeling was one of betrayal. I felt betrayed, which was unexpected because I didn't even know this girl, no matter how much I wanted to. We met briefly, we hooked up at a bar, but for whatever reason I thought that we had some kind of intrinsic connection this whole time. I didn't know if I could trust her, she seemed ashamed of what she had done to me, she seemed scared of my reaction, she seemed _sorry._ However, if someone is capable of abducting another person and tormenting them in the manner in which I had experienced tonight, who knew if the emotions she was projecting were genuine or a ruse. Maybe she was psychopathic, maybe she had no empathy, maybe she was trying to trick me further. All I could do was wait this out and see what happens next, hoping that I wouldn't in fact be harmed despite her reassurances.

I waited patiently and sipped on my beer, nearly finished, while I watched her scrunch up her eyebrows, seemingly having difficulties with what she was going to say to me. She took three more huge gulps of her drink, effectively draining it, and then crushed the can, throwing it into a waste bin nearby. She then buried her face in her hands and started rubbing it, before she straightened her back and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm a mechanic," she said.

"...okay... I kind of figured that? Since we're at an auto-shop...? What does that have to do with abducting me and making me fear for my life?" I said bitterly.

"No... no not _that_ kind of mechanic," she replied, getting up off of the bed and pacing at its' foot. "When people have problems, they contact me to get rid of them." She stopped suddenly and looked me in the eyes once more, she took a deep breath, and just as she was about to say something the lights went off. "Fuck..." she looked around and peered through the window to see the street light that was outside no longer illuminated. "Power's off."

I looked back up at her and the emerald green of her eyes had disappeared with the electricity; being completely enshrouded in blackness they looked just as they had when she was forcing me into her van at the venue. My heart started racing again, my breath picking up, and my eyes threatened to spill more tears.

"Please," I started, breath hitching and hands clutching at the bedsheets, "please just tell me what this is all about, I just want to go home, I just..." the sobs became more intense and I felt like someone was standing on my chest, "I just... want to.. see Sara... I want to leave," I said, hyperventilating and sobbing at the same time.

I felt the bed shift as her weight was added to it, she sat in front of me again, placing her hands on my knees and rubbing up my thighs.

"I'm going to give it to you straight, okay?" she asked.

I gave a curt nod, and breathed in shakily, being soothed by her warm hands rubbing my thighs through the soft trackpants in which she dressed me.

"Someone has a problem with you, and they want the problem to go away. I was hired to kill you, I'm a professional assassin, and you're my current job."

I stopped breathing, staring into her eyes that had been slightly illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the window, no longer black, but her face read as completely emotionless as she dropped this bomb on me. I didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think, my mind was running a mile a minute.

"I can see this is a shock, obviously, so I'm going to reassure you that I do not have the intention of killing you right now." She said, our eye-contact unwavering.

"...right now... but... later..."

"No, no, I mean I don't believe I'm going to follow through, I don't think I can," she said, her hands ceasing their movements and just resting on my knees.

"Wh-why not?" I asked, finding it difficult to speak without my voice trembling.

"Well... I mean initially it was because whoever wants you dead didn't pay me enough... and uhh, they never met with me. I always like to meet my clients to hear why they want a hit done, you know? Usually my clients are people who are being abused, harassed, stuff like that. I accept payment based off of how much people can afford, how quickly the job needs to be done, if I'm paid enough it warrants a no-questions-asked situation. But this client, whoever they are, just sent me the money and gave me nothing to go on, so I tried to figure it out." She said. Suddenly she got up on her hands and knees and crawled beside me, so we were shoulder-to-shoulder with our backs against the wall. It was starting to get chilly in the room. It was storming and windy outside, and with the electricity out there was no heating and nothing to prevent the drafts from cooling down the building. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put the blanket and sheets over her legs which had been bare since she was only clad in boxers.

"You tried to figure it out?" I said, having calmed down significantly despite the fact that I was basically just told someone wanted me dead.

"Yeah, I mean, it's usually pretty easy to read whether or not people are good or bad, you know?" No, I wish I knew, especially right now, since Ray was impossible to decipher. "So, I essentially stalked you these past few days. I talked to your fans about you, googled you, and I was overwhelmed to say the least; nothing about you screamed 'evil' or 'abusive' or 'dangerous'... so I went to the bar." She said, pausing to take a minute to gather her thoughts while I had nothing to say. She turned to face me again, sheets sliding off her legs and goosebumps taking their place. "I couldn't find it." She said, squinting her eyes and examining me.

"You couldn't find what?" I countered.

"I looked into your eyes, I took you in that bar, I tried to find any slight inkling of wickedness, and there was nothing... you were just... Tegan, a girl I had never met but I instantly felt like..." she trailed off, looking down.

"Felt like what," I said, shakily lifting my hand to cup her jaw and raise her face to look at me again.

"I felt like I needed to protect you, because suddenly, I imagined a world where you were taken from it, and the thought alone was unbearable..." I felt her face heat up under my palm, "it just seemed... too fucked up." She pulled back and walked out the door. When she came back in, she had another beer in her hand and she sat on the complete opposite side of the bed as me.

"Do you have any idea why someone might want you dead?" she said, emotionless mask back in place.

I racked my brain, trying to think of anything I had done to anyone in the near or distant past, and I was left with nothing. "I mean, the only thing I can think of is, I don't know, most of our fans are wonderful, but maybe someone is just crazy? I don't know... I don't know..." I shook my head and ran my hands through my hair.

"No, this person seems persistent. I told them I wouldn't do the job but that I'd give them a plan that would allow them to kill you themselves. They really want you dead." She said, and all the blood drained from my face.

"So that's it huh? You just wanted to know who wanted me dead because of some sick twisted curiosity!? You say you are going to protect me but in reality you're still helping them?! That's _so_ fucked _up_!" I yelled, and she had already started shaking her head.

"No, no, calm down I'm not going to let anything happen to you," she said, and I started to panic again, suddenly exhausted. My body no longer wanted to tolerate this emotional back and forth, I just wanted to sleep, I couldn't do it. "I won't let anything happen to you," I heard whisper into my ear. I hadn't even noticed that she came over to me before she lifted me up and put me on her lap. She leaned back against the wall as I sobbed, and she rocked me back and forth. I buried my face into her neck, and clutched her shirt in my hands. " _shhhh,_ it's okay Tegan, it's okay, this will all be over soon, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." she kept saying as she held me tight and rocked my body back and forth, rubbing her hands on my back and knee.

"I'm... I'm so scared" I choked out, "I'm scared that this is happening, I'm scared that someone hates me enough to want me to die, I'm scared of you..." I said, and she immediately halted her actions. My head was leaning on her clavicle, and I could see her visibly gulp a few times. She started to lift me up off of her and apologize for being too close, but I clung tight, "no, please, no" I said, silently weeping still.

"I don't understand, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, I don't want you to be scared."

I scooted down and urged her to do the same. As she lay on her side facing me I closed the distance between us and buried my face in her chest again. She grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us, as the temperature of the house continued to drop, and put her arm around me, pulling me in close. Our legs tangled together, and she continued to rub my back, up and down, long tender strokes. My breathing started to slow, and I felt my eyes getting heavy. I buried myself further into her chest, bringing us as close as possible. It was so warm, she was so warm, and despite her being the biggest threat to my life that I'd ever faced, I needed her close. I grabbed the danger and risk and I enveloped myself in it, feeling calm again. I fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by the warmth and comfort of the woman who had vowed to protect me, but also holding on to that part of me that knew she could break me... maybe in more ways than one.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ray POV_**

Tegan fell asleep in my arms and I shortly followed suit. I was so confused, she was contradicting the fact that she's scared of me by holding me close, trusting me, crying into my chest as I surrounded her with warmth.

A couple hours later, the windows started rattling more aggressively as the thunder boomed overhead, shaking the shop and waking me up with it. I was on my back and rubbed my eyes, peering over to see what time it was. It was still way too early to be awake, we had only been sleeping for a couple hours, so I decided to go back to sleep. I rolled around onto my side to see that Tegan had moved her head up to rest on my pillow; her face was directly in front of me, our noses just a few centimetres apart. Her eyebrows were scrunched up, and every time the thunder crashed her little body twitched. She was not sleeping well; I moved my body closer to her, entwining our legs together once more. Her track pants had risen up to her knees, so our skin was pressed together and I felt a warmth travel all throughout my body. It was a good feeling, one I wanted to hold onto, so I brought us even closer together until our hips were touching and her thigh was between mine. This time it was me that buried myself into her chest as I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close. It had been so long since I had felt the warmth of another human body cuddling with my own, and I forgot how healing it felt. I forgot what being held was like, I forgot what softness was like, I had been hardened for as long as I could remember. She moved, and I suddenly got very hot, feeling her thigh apply pressure between my legs. I felt a shock travel all through my core, and especially in my clit, as the thin boxers I was wearing were getting more and more damp. She draped her arm around me and pulled me close; she was so soft and warm, and she smelled like coconut. I felt so good, but I also felt like I couldn't possibly get close enough to her to be satisfied. I brought my head up and rested it right in front of her face. The creases were gone from her eyebrows and she seemed like she had relaxed considerably. Her breathing was shorter and I could feel the short tufts of air hit my face, as she suddenly rolled her hips into mine.

My jaw dropped and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as it felt like a bolt of electricity made its way straight into my clit. The good feeling that I was experiencing was beginning to be painful, and the soft cozy feeling of Tegan's body next to mine made me crave release. I moved my face closer to hers and put my hand ever so lightly on her strong jaw, rubbing my thumb against her smooth skin. My nose rubbed up against hers as her lips parted and she moved forwards again. I was so hot and so turned on that I felt sweat tickle the back of my neck. I moved my thigh in response to her hip movements, sliding it firmly yet delicately between her legs, and a small whimper left her mouth in the form of a breath that caressed my lips. I was so embarrassed, I didn't know if I had ever been so wet and desperate in my life. Everything throbbed and pulsed with my heartbeat and the pressure of Tegan's thigh was only exacerbating the problem.

Suddenly, a particularly loud crash of thunder ripped its' way to our ears and Tegan's eyes opened in fear. We had both tensed up and pulled each other closer, as close as we could get. I don't think she knew that I had already been awake, but after what I put her through I definitely was not going to make a move. I would just have to suffer here in my own desperate heat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, my voice raspy with fatigue and lust. Our noses were still lightly caressing one another, and I felt like my heartbeat was threatening to explode out of my chest. She put her hand on my waist where my shirt had risen up and curled her fingers around my skin. I nudged her nose with my own, trying to convey my desperation. She pulled back a little and moved my curly hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. All of a sudden she grinded her hips up against mine, and I could feel the seam from my boxers sliding in between my drenched folds, caressing my clit just enough to drive me a little more wild. My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. Tegan moved her hand slowly from my hip, up into my shirt to palm my breast, rolling my nipple between her fingers. A current of energy launched me trembling on top of Tegan as I rolled her onto her back and attached my mouth to hers. I couldn't take it anymore, so I kissed her and she met my motions with as much fervour as I presented with her. I grinded my clothed core against hers and dipped my tongue into her hot waiting mouth. Our tongues massaged one another in a slow but passionate dance. I felt like I was crumbling in front of her, I had never been so scared before, my heartbeat ringing in my ears.

" _Tegan,"_ I managed to moan out, as I halted my movements and pulled back to stare into her eyes which were clouded over in something unreadable. I felt my eyes sting as I looked at her, chest heaving, staring deep into my soul, into the pit of my fucking soul, and if she could read into what my soul was saying she wouldn't be impressed with the shattered heap of crap that she'd find. It was like bringing an angel to a landfill and asking the angel to love it; it wouldn't happen. I felt a tear slip out of my eye and land on her cheek, followed by another, until I cupped her face and wiped them off with my thumb.

"Tegan, I'm so sorry," I said, though it would never be enough. Suddenly, she was sitting up, with me straddling her lap, still looking into my eyes, probably still disappointed with what she saw. She brought my face down to hers and gently took my bottom lip between hers, pulling back lightly. I was still turned on to the point of physical agony, but I felt like what was happening at that moment was more important than my release: I was facing my judgment. Tegan was deciding whether or not I was trustworthy and being genuine with her, which was a good thing, because it meant that _I had a chance._

"Do you trust me?" I said as I ran my hands through her hair and she tipped her head up to look at me better, putting her hands on my bum and squeezing me closer to her.

"I don't know" she replied honestly, "I don't know if I can."

Another tear made its way down my cheek. I was breaking right in front of her; I was breaking _myself_ for _her_ and she hadn't yet decided if she'd stop me or let me keep destroying myself. I didn't know how much time I'd have before there was nothing left, before all the strength and walls I had once built would be reduced to dust, leaving only me, and the sight of Tegan walking away.

"We're connected," she said, "we're connected and I don't know why, but I'm not going to run away from it." And at that she plunged her hand into my pants and started rubbing me where I needed it most. My folds enveloped her slim digits, as my warm cum coated her hand. I had stopped breathing, I had forgotten about my lustful need and she reminded me of its presence in a big way. I let out a choked sob, and the feeling was so intense that I could barely support myself. I wrapped my arms around Tegan's neck and rested my forehead on her shoulder, grinding my body against her hand. I was so close already, it was unbearable, and I could feel my abdomen start to contract. I wanted this to last, but I knew it couldn't.

 _"Tegan..._ oh..." my breath kept hitching, and I felt her suddenly enter me with three of her fingers which caused my eyes to roll into the back of my head and my back to arch away from her.

She pumped in and out and started sucking on my pulse point. It quickly became too much to handle, and I needed my release. I started moving up and down on her hands faster, and she met every thrust with one of her own. Suddenly, she reached up deep inside me, and hit a place that made my thighs tremble.

" _Oh god... Tegan, Tee... shit..."_ and she curled her fingers and I came undone. My whole abdomen contracted, squeezing her fingers inside of me as she slowly massaged me through it. Every time she stroked deeply inside of me I trembled again, not being able to tell if I was coming multiple times, or just once for a really long time. She brought her hand out of me as my breathing commenced once more, and then started rubbing my clit so aggressively I thought I was going to die. I latched my fingers onto her shoulders and looked down at her; she was still inspecting me, still trying to figure me out. I felt my insides contract again, and suddenly I was coming once more.

"TEGAN... ffffuuuuuuuuuuck, oooh goooood," I whined as my orgasm shredded its way through my body. She stopped, and for a moment I was breathing so heavily and I was so exhausted that I thought I'd pass out right there. Then, she hugged me. There I sat, straddling her lap, the girl I was supposed to kill, and we were locked so tightly in each other's embraces that I never wanted to let go. I had forgotten about the storm, I had forgotten how cold it had become, I had forgotten the faces of the people I had killed, and all I could think about in that moment was how I never wanted to stop holding Tegan Quin.

She leaned back and brought me with her, I was essentially laying on top of her with my head on her shoulder, her hand stroking my hair caringly. I had never experienced affection like this with another human being before. I had never felt what I was feeling right then, I assumed it was happiness.

Tegan's heart started beating faster; I could hear it through her sweater. "What I'm feeling right now," she started, "is infinitely scarier than any assassination plot or abduction I've ever experienced in my life."

"Me too," I said, and at that we both fell back asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
